


Riot

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Soobin doesn't know things, Kai is lost he needs help, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (( “You’re not a prostitute?!” Soobin sounds scandalized and his face is that of pure mortification and horror. Kai answers him with the same kind of expression.“No?” Kai says weakly. “You think homosexual prostitutes are just,” he gushes out, “Scattered around the outskirts of—” He glances out, frowns at a sign and spits as he says, “Seoul?”“I wouldn’t know, how should I know?? I never do this before,” Soobin manages through his teeth. “What’s with the blaming, just look at yourself!” ))Soobin thinks he’s too experienced to do his father’s duty to snatch up illegal prostitutes that scattered around the city, but turns out the kid he has picked up only a lost one who’s looking for a ride.





	Riot

 

...

 

 

“You sure you can do it?”

 

“Yeah, yeah sure,”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, leave it on me,”

 

His father furrowed his eyebrow together, makes his already wrinkled forehead folded deeper, if there’s a thing he wouldn’t leave it on, that’d be his son, and he didn’t mean any offense or insinuating he can’t be trusted, but that’s just how the unspoken rules happens, he’s the another cousin of Spongebob who messed up everything he touched.

 

“If you can’t you don’t have to do it, I don’t feel that sick anyway,”

 

Soobin doesn’t answer, he keep back and forth from his room, to living room, to kitchen and back to his room again, his father who currently sitting on a couch in the living room can’t hold back his sighs,

 

Soobin stops looking like an iron as he stared at his father with a judging look, and cheeks full of cookies, the crumbs are falling on the rug beneath him and his father tried so hard not to snort, “I’d do it, if you really do wants me to be a cop, you’ll need to let me see how’s the field works,”

 

“I never said that,”

 

“Oh come on, your boss will get mad if you don’t patrol tonight,” he whines, shoving the rest of the cookies into his mouth and chewing angrily.

 

“You just want to ride my car,”

 

“Of course,”

 

“Of course,”

 

Soobin jumps in excitement higher than necessary when his father finally nods in approval, though with that frown still on his face, like he’s already accept if something about to happen even when Soobin hasn’t go yet.

 

He’s half running when he stepped out of their apartment, the exit signs flickers weakly above him like it always does being the only source of light to not stumbled his feet on something, and finally get to his father’s car, slides in and starting the engine. The car is pretty old and to think his father will retired soon and has using this car since he was accepted there is understandable. But Soobin only manage to ride it fourth times, fifth with this, for the whole time he seen this car.

 

Soobin, for all honesty, doesn’t even care if there are illegal prostitutes in this district, in fact, he only wants to ride his father car and get to his friend’s house, because he said, and Soobin quote, “My annoying parents are not home for a few days,” means he and a few more friends can blast that house,

 

It wouldn’t be considered as lie if his father knew his intention at the very beginning right?

 

He taps his finger on the wheel, Paramore songs playing from his phone, too occupied to looking for his surroundings right now, but unfortunately have to cut his attention from the road as he saw a man- no, a boy. Because he looks pretty young- standing silently at one of the dark corners, Soobin’s jaw fall open, is that it?

 

He means, is _that_ it?

 

Soobin feel hesitated, he didn’t want to lying too much to his father but doesn’t want to bother himself with things like this, he bit the inside of his cheeks, before puff them with a huff, yeah, he’d do it, he says he’d do it,

 

The car stops slowly in front of the boy, Soobin can teel he doesn’t look bothered when a police car stops in from of him and flashes a weak smile though is not reach his eyes, which is still strange, by the way. He rolled down the window and tilts his head to see the boy’s face, but he can’t see it clearly since the corner is so dark and there’s only dim of streetlights above him, somehow still manages to make the boy’s face gleaming,

 

“Thank you for stopping, mister. It’s been so quiet for a while, I thought no one would want to help me,” he says with a shy snort and a low bow, and a with weird accent, Soobin can’t comprehend that, his Korean is way too broken, now Soobin take a better look at his face, he’s sure he is a foreigner, great. A worker in that field, and an illegal one. His fingertips digging into his palm, and he’s sure it’s going to leave the half moon marks later. He’s beyond confused.

 

“Uh sure, no problem, you can get in, or---” he trails off and gestures with his head, he looks a bit lost, and cursed himself.

 

Stupid, you’re not talking like that with an illegal worker.

 

“Yes, thank you,”

 

But he takes no offense, instead smiling brightly and sliding in so he can get settled in the passenger seat, his eyes beams and turns his head to flash a grin, Soobin bit the inside of his cheeks again, he never feel violated as ever. But he choose the safe zone, being silent. Before starts the engine of the car, slowly leaving the creepy looking corner behind them, there’s only the sounds of Paramore songs from his phone filled between them, he didn’t think he needs to turn it off, especially when he’s being nervous and dumbfounded like this.

 

“I’m Kai,” the boy says suddenly, blinks at Soobin, who’s obviously didn’t see that since his mind and eyes too occupied on the road.

 

“Uhm,”

 

Kai stared at the boy once again before looking through the window, he looks like he wants to say something but Soobin’s lack of response hold him against it.

 

“Who’s your, uhn, pimp--- Matchmaker?” Soobin corrects himself, unable to say the term.

 

He swears he saw Kai’s neck move so fast to turn to face him it almost break, “What?”

 

“Who’s responsible for you, your authority,” Soobin whispers, the hell with this, he’s ashamed, he’s being thrown under the bus, he should never trick his father like this again only to have a ride to his friend’s house. He doesn’t want to deal with a prostitute. And on top of all, a cute one.

 

Wait, what.

 

A pause.

 

“What?”, Kai says with a weak shake and confusion, it’s merely sound like a question, more like he doesn’t know what the hell he’s talking about, Soobin feels like he’s doing that one scene from Pulp Fiction right now,

 

He takes his sweet time to progress everything, his bothered expression and thin line turns into a weak grimace, he grips the wheel too tight his knuckles turns white.

 

“You’re a prostitute right?” Soobin tries to confirm as he look at Kai, but not _really_ look at him, a snort forces out from Kai’s mouth as if he’s expecting Soobin was only kidding but it was never said. There’s where he hits the brake too hard it’s sounds almost horrifying  even to his own ears, he stares widely to the boy beside him with reddened cheeks and raised brows.

 

“You’re not a prostitute?!” Soobin sounds scandalized and his face is that of pure mortification and horror. Kai answers him with the same kind of expression.

 

“No?” Kai says weakly. “You think homosexual prostitutes are just,” he gushes out, “Scattered around the outskirts of—” He glances out, frowns at a sign and spits as he says, “Seoul?”

 

“I wouldn’t know, how should I know?? I never do this before,” Soobin manages through his teeth. “What’s with the blaming, just look at yourself!”

 

“What?” Kai sounds offended, and Soobin swears to gods if he says what once again---

 

“Are you saying I look like a who--- prostitute?! I’m a minor!” he crosses his arms to cover himself up as if to guard his person from Soobin’s gaze

 

“How should I know?! Argh,” Soobin hits his head onto the wheel and making a loud horn noise, Kai still pouting, and it’s obvious he looks very offended and hurt with what Soobin just insinuated towards him.

 

“You’re at the shady place and shady time, what else am I supposed to think?” it sounds like he questions it more to himself than to Kai.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, a lost hitchiker who’s looking for a ride?”

 

Soobin bites his lower lip too hard it hurts.

 

“... Yeah, of course.” Soobin stuck up his breath, running a hand on his dark hair, sweats forming on his forehead. This is too much, the misunderstanding, the heat, the Paramore songs that sounds too loud, and Kai’s judging gaze.

 

“You’re not a police officer, are you?”

 

“No,”

 

“Figured,”

 

“Just shut----” Soobin shakes his head, tried to get himself together, he count from one to ten to calm himself down and mumbles,

 

“I’m sorry for saying those things before, I really didn’t know you’re only looking for a ride, I was suppose to patrol and pick up _those_ people, but apparently I can’t even spot one,” He unable to sum the whole long story short, and apparently Kai doesn’t want to know either,

 

“Are you claiming you spot prostitutes by their looks? How incompetent,”

 

“Yah, dont’t blaming me, what’s a little boy like you even doing out here at this very hour?” Soobin strikes back, Kai looks thoughtful as he about to answer.

 

“Like I said before, I was lost, I had only arrive here for a week and didn’t have chance to know better yet, so...”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Soobin says when he didn’t continue,

 

It’s only the silence that settled between them too suffocating for him, he starts the car again.

 

“So, you must be need to go home, do you know here your adress is?”

 

“I can’t remember that clearly, but must be a few blocks from here,”

 

“Okay, uhm, I’m Soobin, by the way,” he says with a dry voice, it makes Kai giggles, somehow, he finds it adorable.

 

“Nice to meet you officer Bin.” He teases, Soobin take a glance at the boy from the corner of his eyes, and sighs,

“You shouldn’t really do it again another time, I mean... Being in a shady place at a shady time, old disgusting predators will really pick you up,”

 

“I’ll try,”

 

Soobin made a mental note to himself about what happened to him tonight.

 

  * Never lie to his father again



 

  * He swear he doesn’t like, fall in love with boy at the first sight whatsoever



 

  * Also, he needs to call Kai back since he gave him his number and continues to call him officer Bin for the rest of the journey.



**Author's Note:**

> Idek at this point I'm in too much love with kids who's debuting just this year, anyway, feedback would very much appreciated


End file.
